Sick
by katykat18
Summary: What if Bella became sick with an illness no one has seen before? An illness not even immortality can fix? BxE just an idea i've been playing around with for the past couple of days. R&R tell me what you think.
1. prologue

* * *

"Edward?..Edward! Please calm down!" The voice yelled.

"Calm down!? How do you expect me to calm down Alice!?" His golden eyes darkened as they stared at Alice. Her face never changed from its calm demeanor. His shallow breathing became erratic. "Tell me Alice!"

"Edward.." Her voice was almost pleading. "You have to calm down."

"Then tell me what I just saw! Tell me what your vision was!" He stood before her face, his eyes pleading with her to say it was some sick joke she was playing. "Tell me it was wrong!"

"I'm sorry Edward, Bella..." She sighed and looked at the ground. "Bella's sick...she's dying Edward." Her voice becoming an inaudible whisper. Edward's nostrils flared and he looked at each of his family members, their gaze fixed upon him with sorrow. His anger boiled and he could contain it no longer, as a loud growl emitted from him he quickly left the house shattering the door behind him.

"Where is he going?" Esme quickly worried.

"...to see Bella of course..." but Alice's voice was no longer filled with its bell-like quality. The house was quiet, no one moved. They became statues, mourning for their brother, their son, for the loss he was soon going to feel.

* * *

**Please review! i need feedback! do u like it so far? ive been playing with this idea for a while and hopefully it turns out as good as i want it to . i don't want to give anything away but if u keep reading u'll find out what happens!! and if u review ill send u a preview of the next chapter!! promise!! 3 katykat**


	2. promise

**Well here's chapter 1! make sure you all review! rememeber those who reveiw get a sneak peek to the next chapter! sorry it took so long to update, but I hope you enjoy the story!**

**I do not own twilight, if i did then that wud be effin amazing **

**btw i know it may be confusing but italics are flashbacks, and the only POVS are bella and well mine, you could say, until further notice. **

* * *

_"Do you really have to go?" She asked, her face buried in his chest._

_"Yes love, I have to go hunt. Emmett, Jasper and I will be back Sunday night. I promise." Bella nodded. "Promise me one thing?"_

_"Anything." She looked up at Edward._

_"Promise me you'll stay safe?" He asked, genuinely concerned for her well-being._

_"I promise, don't worry."_

_"I always have to worry when I'm not with you." Bella sighed, and wrapped her arms around his solid neck._

_"I love you."_

_"I love you too." He lowered his head so their lips could touch for a farwell kiss._

* * *

Bella POV

"It's just a cold" or atleast that's what I thought it was. Just an ordinary cold caused by the dreary weather of Forks. I kept telling myself over and over again that it was a cold, a really bad cold, and I was trying to believe my own words.

It started out the other day as a very bad migraine, like someone was taking a sludge hammer to my skull. I was forced to stay in bed all day, every sound and movement made the immense pain worsen. Then, yesterday along with my now throbbing skull, I got what one would call the case of the sniffles. Soon the smell of food disgusted me and my vision had started to blur. My insides felt like they were being ripped apart and finally after the intense fever and constant chills my body let go, and now I sit here, hovered above the porcelain throne, looking at the contents of my already empty stomach. Flushing the toilet I wiped my mouth with my arm, noticing a large red rash-like spot on my arm. It looked like the cross between a burn and a bruise. Holding out my arms, I realized I was covered in them.

"What in the-?" I panicked and quickly rushed to look in the mirror, losing my balance and nearly colliding with the wall. I had not looked in a mirror since Friday, and it was now Sunday afternoon, and how my appearance had changed. My skin was now paler than normal and covered with these red sores. I grazed one on my cheek with my fingertips and it instantly felt like I had placed a hot curling iron against it. I hissed in pain. Something was definitely wrong.

Instantly, I remembered my promise to Edward.

Edward.

A pain suddenly coarsed through my chest causing me to collapse on the porcelain tiles of my bathroom. Breathing hurt and I felt like I was on fire. What was happening to me? My mind raced, was I going to die? No, I couldn't die. I wouldn't die. I promised Edward. Carlisle could help me. I tried to crawl my way to my room and find the cell phone Edward have given me. My muscles would not listen to me and wouldn't move. My vision was growing darker. I became scared and my breathing quickened burning my lungs as the air entered my body. I laid my head against the cool tile giving up. "I'm sorry.." As quickly as it started, it was ending.

* * *

Edward, Emmett and Jasper were returning from their hunt, Edward eager to see Bella after three days not knowing if she was alright. As he was about to leap across the river when he saw exactly what he was dreading in his mind. He raced into the house towards Alice.

"Alice!" He snarled. He found her standing in the living room with shock and despair on her pixie-like features. "What was that!? What did I just see!" His anger boiling inside.

"Edward?..Edward! Please calm down!" She yelled.

"Calm down!? How do you expect me to calm down Alice!?" His golden eyes darkened as they stared at Alice. Her face never changed from its calm demeanor. His shallow breathing became erratic. "Tell me Alice!"

"Edward.." Her voice was almost pleading. "You have to calm down."

"Then tell me what I just saw! Tell me what your vision was!" He stood before her face, his eyes pleading with her to say it was some sick joke she was playing. "Tell me it was wrong."

"I'm sorry Edward, Bella..." She sighed and looked at the ground. "Bella's sick...she's dying Edward." Her voice becoming an inaudible whisper.

"When?"

"I don't know.." Edward's nostrils flared and he looked at each of his family members, their gaze fixed upon him with sorrow. His anger boiled and he could contain it no longer, as a loud growl emitted from him he quickly left the house shattering the door behind him.

"Where is he going?" Esme quickly worried.

"...to Bella of course..." but Alice's voice was no longer filled with its bell-like quality. The house was quiet, no one moved. They became statues, mourning for their brother, their son, for the loss he was soon going to feel.

* * *

Bella POV

"Bella!? Bella? Answer me! Where are you?" I knew this voice, it was Edward. My Edward. My angel.

"Ed-ward" I called, my throat feeling like it was being ground with sand paper. Instantly I felt his cold hands wrap around me pulling me to his chest.

"Bella? Bella open your eyes, please, answer me!" My eyes slowly opened trying to focus on his face. His face was wrought with emotion, "I'm sorry"

"No! Bella stay with me...don't leave me" He pleaded.

"Edward, did you find her?" I heard another voice, Alice.

"I have to get her to Carlisle." His voice was stern.

"What is that smell?" I could hear Alice sniffing the air. I didn't smell anything, but that could also be attributed to the fact my nose was stuffed. My ears began to ring and their voices started to fade, the darkness was creeping in my vision.

"Bella? Bella!"

* * *

**OOOOOOOOO cliffie!! haha not really, but don't worry she doesn't die...yet. haha jk jk honestly i don't know if she is going to die yet or not. But I'm writing the next chapter right now as you read this so leave me a review and I will grant u a sneak peek!! P (u can flame if you want too! I dnt really care hah, its not going to make my day any worse if you do. I'm still going to write this story) Until next chapter! 3 Katykat **


	3. confusion

"Edward?" Carlisle asked, showing concern for his son. Edward saddened stare looked up to meet his fathers. "Bella is stable, for now. I don't know what this disease is, I've seen nothing like it." _Although she must have had some side affects showing and never realized it_, the elder thought knowing Edward would hear him.

"I haven't seen anything abnormal about her lately, she had a small cold a few weeks ago...but that was all, it cleared up within a few days, even you said so." The worry was building in his voice, Edward's gaze fell upon Bella again. He tightened his grip on her limp hand. The image of her limp and almost dead replayed over in his mind like a broken record player.

"I cleaned the house as best as I could." Alice spoke suddenly coming behind Edward. "That smell was horrible, it's starting to smell in here too, what is it?"

"I don't know, I would like to say it is the disease she has taken on that has given her body this smell to it." Carlisle looked to Alice and she sighed. "We must keep Charlie and all other humans away from Bella, we do not know how potentially fatal this disease could be or if it is even contagious." The three vampires nodded agreeing. "I'm going to do some more research, call if anything changes." With that he left.

The room was uneasily quiet except for the constant beeping of the heart monitor and unsteady breathing coming from Bella. "Do you see anything?" Edward asked quietly, to the human ear it would be inaudible. She sighed sadly again and looked at Edward.

"I'm sorry, but I can't see her, believe me it's frustrating, all I see is black, like shes blocking me, or..." She stopped knowing where her words were going. "I don't want to lose Bella either, no one does."

* * *

**Alright I know this update sucks but I'm rewriting the entire next chapter because I had an awesome idea for the story but I realized I had to update and tell you guys and not leave you hanging. Ill begin writing the chapter 2morrow so it should be updated within the next few days monday at the latest! Check out my new oneshot/songfic "because you live" thats mostly the reason why i haven't been able to write for this story b.c that little number has been stuck in my head all week. but thank you to all who have reviewed and given me tips! ive given them all consideration, sorry i didnt send anyone replys or a sneak preview but if i was going to rewrite the chapter why bother. thanx to all who put me on their fav and alert list its an honor!! you know you could all review this little number and try and guess to see what happens!!**


	4. Doubt

**Well here is chapter 3! I stayed up all night writing this so I could post it today for you guys, ok well not all night. I hope you enjoy!**

**I don't own Twilight...oh the possibilities if i did...**

**EPOV**

The scene that plagued my mind haunted me for the next week as Bella laid unconscious. Holding her almost lifeless body in my arms when I found her had scared me, I thought I was too late to save the one and only precious thing in my life. I held Bella's hand hoping that she would wake up and be fine, but I knew it would never happen. With every passing minute Bella was slipping farther and farther away from me, and there was nothing I could do to save her.

Carlisle's words from earlier had got me thinking. Had she shown any signs of the disease, surly I would have been able to see them. I scanned my memory thinking of the few past weeks, they seemed so short now. Carlisle and Alice caught me in my train of thought.

"Edward, maybe you should go out hunting with Emmet, Rose and Jasper..." Carlisle suggested, "It would do you some good to go eat, you haven't hunted in days."

"No, I have to stay here." My voice firm, I wasn't going to leave Bella here alone.

"She won't be alone. I'll stay with her, and if anything happens I'll call you, Esme will be here too." Alice was trying to help now but it wouldn't work. I sat there unmoving. "You know, Bella wouldn't have wanted you to hurt yourself like this..." Her words suddenly enraged me, I let a snarl rip through my throat exposing my teeth towards her. My actions did not shake her, she still stood in her position near the door frame nonchalantly with her tiny arms crossed. "You know I'm right." I stared at both of them, and glanced at Bella. It pained me to leave her.

"You will call me if the slightest thing happens to her." I threatened.

"Yes, Edward." She walked past me and sat where I was once sitting and held Bella's hand also. I looked at Carlisle, his eyes gave me a look of reassurance, and with that I left.

**APOV**

Oh how it frustrated me that I couldn't see Bella, not even the sight of her laying on the bed. It was just black. I had never experienced something like this before and it worried me. Not knowing if Bella would be OK scared me. Like Edward, I too became attached to her, we all have, she was my best friend.

Bella had not changed since we found her laying on the floor. Her skin was still sickly pale, and the red rashes still covered her body. Her breathing was unsteady even with the oxygen tube. What was this illness?

I remember the smell that her house was covered in. Eww, it was awful, more foul a smell than the werewolves. Like something was, dying, or had been rotting in the house for months.

Carlisle had not left his study in over an hour, he kept searching for an answer, for a cure. This disease puzzled him, like all of us. It had come so quickly, would it take her quickly too?

Carlisle entered the room again to check Bella's stats. "Nothing has changed?"

"No, she's still the same and I still can't see her." I looked at Carlisle with a worried expression. "Have you found anything?"

"No, I've looked through all of my books, every single one of them. Her body has become paler and colder, covered with these odd rashes I've never seen before, and her breathing is erratic from a possible infection, and her heart-rate has increased also. She doesn't respond to any drug I've given her either." He sat pondering, looking at her.

"So, what do we do now?"

"Well, we wait until she wakes up..If she wakes up, to see what her symptoms are, and then I suppose we'll go from there." Suddenly my vision shifted and I saw Charlie calling the house again.

"Charlie is going to call again." I yelled slightly louder out the door down to where Esme was sitting. I heard her sigh, this was the hundredth time he had called today, worried about Bella. Carlisle had given him a bad phone number that lead to a phone in the house. Esme had been pretending to be an unhelpful nurse all day.

Edward, Rose, Emmett and Jasper walked in through the doorway quickly surrounding Bella's unconscous form. "Any changes?"

**EPOV**

"No Edward, no changes." Alice replied, as she stood up from where she was sitting so I could sit next to Bella again.

"Is there anything that could cure this?" Jasper asked.

"I don't know, I haven't seen anything like this in my entire existence."

"What if we just change her? Ya know? Turn her into one of us?" Emmett asked. His though scared me instantly, turning her into one of us. Trading her life for immortality, never to see the blood pool in her cheeks or feel her warmth again. But it would save my Bella, It would let me be with her. It was what she wanted, but I did not want her to give her human life for this. I looked at Carlisle, his expression seemed doubtful.

"I don't want to, if we do not have to. Her body has not responded to any drugs I have given her..as of yet...maybe they could work. I want to make it a possibility, but our last hope. I want to wait to see what her symptoms are before I go on any further."

"But what if she doesn't wake up?" Rose asked, her voice almost icy. There was a pause, no one knew how to answer her question.

"I'll take some blood samples, and I will try with every possible medicine I can put my hands on, to cure this. I'll even try venom. If her body hasn't responded to the medicines, her body may not respond to venom." The tension in the room could be cut with a knife as we watched Carlisle take samples from Bella's feeble arm. Everyone left after Carlisle was done and left also. I leaned in closer to Bella and laid my head next to hers.

"I love you Bella, please don't leave me..." I watched her chest rise and fall erraticly and began to sing her lullaby.

* * *

**OOOOOO whats wrong with Bella!? Find out in the next chapter, coming soon to a fanfiction near you! hahah please review, I promise that this time I will send you all your sneak peeks, but please don't write me a reveiw saying "sneak peek please" that isn't a review and I won't send you a sneak peek. sorry. but please review!! thank you to everyone!!**


	5. The burn

**Okey Dokey guys! here's chapter 4!  
I do not own twilight...wish i did... **

* * *

**BPOV**

My mind was black, I couldn't see anything but eternal darkness. Had I died? I could hear voices, they were distant, but I could still hear them. I didn't remember dying, the last thing I saw was Edward. My angel's face covered with worry. I had broken my promise to him. I wanted to talk, but my body felt heavy, nothing moved, not even my own lips.

I concentrated on the voices, trying to hear who they were, it was a constant murmur, a debate of some kind. Finally I heard Edwards voice. "Do you need me to leave?" NO! I tried to shout, but nothing left my lips. My angel was leaving me. "Only if you feel you cannot control yourself." It was Carlisle, control yourself? What did he mean? Was I on the verge of death? Were they going to change me? Fear took over me. I didn't want Carlisle to change me, I wanted Edward to, and not yet! He couldn't change me yet, Edward promised me that we would try before he changed me. I felt a pressure on my arm and it began to burn. My lungs felt tighter, it was harder to breathe. I wanted to talk to my Edward, I wanted to see him. There was a pinch on my armand it felt like it was draining me, was this what becoming immortal felt like? It started to burn more, but only centered on one area, and then it was over.

"We need to see what these samples will tell us." Samples? what was he talking about? I needed to wake up, I had to, I had to tell him I was alright.

I fought against the blackness to open my eyes, to see Edward. They wouldn't open. No, I had to open them! My eyelids felt like five-hundred pound weights. I had to see him. It felt like hours of trying and finally I saw a sliver of light.

**EPOV**

Carlisle was coming back into the room after fetching his supplies to get blood smaples from Bella. He stood opposite from me at Bella's arm. "Do you need me to leave?" I asked after looking at the needle knowing that it would soon be in Bella's arm. He knew I had trouble around Bella, keeping myself in check.

"Only if you feel you cannot control yourself." I did not want to leave my Bella. I would stay by her, I nodded at Carlisle letting him continue. I became uneasy at the sight of Bella's deep red blood, not because I wanted it though. I looked at Bella's face, it looked almost pained. I looked to Carlisle, he was done retrieving the samples. "We need to see what these samples will tell us." I nodded and he left. Her arm was red and swollen from where Carlisle had drawn the blood. I heard a small whimper escape her lips.

"Bella? Bella, love?" I looked at her face, it looked as if she was in deep concentration. My hand stroked the side of her face, it was warm, extremely warm, it concerned me and I called for Carlisle. He entered the room in an instant.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know, her temperature rose I think."

"Yes it has, she's extremely warm we need to cool her down." Without thinking I laid next her, she had always told me when we were laying together that the cold never bothered her, I knew it did for her lips would turn a slight shade of purple and she would start to shiver. I knew I would be able to cool her rising temperature. Looking at Bella's face I saw her eyes slowly begin to open.

"Bella?"

"Edw-ard" Her voice was quiet and rough. Her eyes slowly began to open more and more as they tried to adjust themselves. "Edward..what- what happened?" If my heart could beat it would have begun to race knowing that Bella was alright and waking up. Her face contorted in pain. "It burns..Edward it burns." Her breathing quickened, becoming short intakes of breath.

"Where does it hurt Bella?" Bella did not answer Carlisle. "Bella, you have to tell me, what's wrong?" Suddenly she screamed. A noise I never wished would escaped her lips. Carlisle and I looked at each oter with concern, Alice had entered the room.

"What happened? Why did Bella scream? Is she up?" Bella's thin frame shook in pain as she screamed.

"It burns! It burns!!" Tears were now flowing down her face, but not the clear salty liquid it once was, it was now a dark red liquid that smelled of rust and salt. Bella's eyes flew open, she looked at me with pain and worry. I gasped at the sight of her eyes. The once white of her eyes was now a slight pink, her iris's turning a shade a crimson red.

What was taking over my Bella?

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN...what is taking over Bella? Will Bella make it? or will she succumb to death? Find out next time I update!!**

you know reviews make me type faster...hint hint and u get a sneak peek when u do 

**so press that little button right over there and send me one...please?**


	6. Venom

EPOV

I gasped at Bella's appearance; her eyes had turned a crimson red. She had the eyes of a newborn. Suddenly I remembered a month ago when she was sick with a cold. We had been kissing and she suddenly sneezed causing me to accidentally bite her lip. I looked at the spot on her lip, it was so tiny, barely visible; a small discolored patch on her bottom lip.

I backed away slightly, was she changing? If she was then why did it take so long? She couldn't be changing though, I had merely nicked her.

"Hold her down!" Carlisle yelled, "Now!" Alice yelled my name causing me to steer from my thoughts. I hesitated, but then placed my hands on her arms and held her to the table as Carlisle injected her with a high dose of morphine. I could feel Bella ease under my arms and eventually relax. She was having trouble breathing still and Carlisle placed a breathing mask over her face. I released her and grabbed Carlisle by the arm, leading him out of the room.

"A month ago…" I looked at him, his expression puzzled. "Bella had a small cold, nothing major, we were kissing and she accidentally sneezed." I turned my back to him ashamed of myself. "I accidentally bit her when she sneezed."  
"You bit her? Why didn't you tell me?"

"It was nothing major, it was a nick. Did you see her eyes Carlisle? They are red, red like a newborns." Carlisle looked into the room at Bella. "Do you think that the venom is causing this?" Carlisle sighed.

"Well, quite frankly I don't know. I've tested every possible medication I can think of, and so far nothing has cured it. I tested the venom on the blood…it puzzled me."

"Puzzled you?" We entered his study now, vials of blood stood on his desk.

"Yes, like I said earlier that I didn't know how her body would react to the venom, well I conducted two tests. The first vial," He lifted it, the vial looked normal. "The venom did as expected, but it was slow, almost mutated in a sense. The second vial on the other hand is what puzzles me." He lifted the vial, the blood was almost black.

"Why is it black?" Fear suddenly enveloping me.

"The venom reacted negatively, and ultimately "killed" the sample. I would say that if we did use the venom on Bella, we would have a 50/50 chance of her actually turning into a vampire."

"Do you think I caused this though?"

"The venom could have reacted with the virus and ultimately mutated the venom and how it worked. It would explain how she is." I became angry at myself; I was to blame for her sickness. "But her blood is weak and the venom-virus could be doing the opposite of turning her immortal, it could be killing her."

* * *

**OK, so I know this sucks. I spent the last couple days trying to write this, and every time I go back to it and try to write more I land up changing it. So I'm sorry if I never sent you a sneak peek, I just kept changing my mind and I didn't want to send something that wouldn't be in the chapter ya know?? Well tell me what you think, and if you want to give me some ideas for the next chapter you can too. So review!! Thanks. Read my new story "Human" You might enjoy it!!**


	7. Author's Note

Hey guys

i know u all probably hate me for not updating but alot has happened within the week. there was afire in my house while i was out over the weekend with my frends and now we dont have power until they rewire some stuff or w.e. ill hopefully have power soon and get them updates posted within the next couple of days or so.im sorry to get ur hopes all up for a new chapter but i didnt want u all to get mad at me for not updating. trust me i would have if i could. I would upload on another persons computer (im using my bf's computer to write this message) but i dnt wnt to rewrite all of the chapters i wrote that would suck. so if u be patient ull b rewarded! luv all u guys!!

-katykat18

btw the new trailer for twilight is freaking amazing i cannot flippin wait for the movie, can u??


	8. Sorrow

**Thank you all for patiently waiting for this! U guys are the best, well I got over my little case of writers block and my power back, so I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

EPOV

"…her blood is weak and the venom-virus could be doing the opposite of turning her immortal, it could be killing her." Carlisle's words kept playing over and over in my head. I couldn't bear it listening to his words. I ran away, far away from the house. I couldn't take it. I was killing my Bella. My beautiful angel was dying because I was stupid and not careful. I had bitten her and now by some cruel joke, God was punishing me for my carelessness.

Her body was weak when it had happened, only a little amount of venom had entered her. It left only an icy scar on her lip. The venom had mutated the small cold in a month's time. It was giving her death, but not the immortality she wanted.

I let my rage get the better of me, I ran from the house and my family, and my Bella. I ripped trees apart, growling, screaming at the heartbreak and anger that was taking over me. How could I let this happen to her? I promised to take care of her, to protect her. But I couldn't even protect her from myself. What would I do without Bella? I couldn't bare the thought. I couldn't live without her, it was impossible.

APOV

Edward had left the house in a flash, an angry growl following his trail. I had asked Carlisle what had happened. I couldn't believe what I had heard. It broke my already dead heart. I grabbed Bella's cold hand. She had settled down after the almost lethal injection of morphine. She looked so helpless. I was losing my best friend, my sister.

"Bella, fight it, don't leave us. Don't leave Edward." I whispered. I could hear Edward's angry screams and growls miles away. His heart was breaking the most.

Bella had brought so much joy and happiness to my brother. He had someone to love and who equally loved him back. He wasn't alone anymore. Bella whimpered and my eyes went back to her face. It looked like she was waking up. I didn't know how, she should be in a coma or something from the morphine. But inside I knew Bella was strong, she would make this. Bella needed Edward like he needed her; they couldn't be away from each other.

"Edward…" she whispered. I gently let go of her hand and ran to Edward.

I tried to scream over his angry growls but he wouldn't listen. The destruction he made was incredible. Giant spruces and firs were ripped apart, scattered across the clearing he created. Edward's eyes were dark as he screamed and collapsed to his knees placing his face in his hands.

I quickly ran next to him and put my arms around him to lend him some comfort.

"I'm killing her…" he whispered.

"Edward, you don't know that-" He cut me off before I could finish.

"You don't know if she'll make it Alice! You can't see anything! Did you look at her! It's killing her! I'm killing her!" His voice grew louder with every word he spoke. If vampires could cry he would be sobbing by now.

But before I could answer her I had a vision, it startled me at first but I watched. It was Bella, she was laying in the bed and slowly waking up but started to cry and scream because Edward wasn't there. I felt a gust of wind next to me, Edward was gone from my arms. He must have seen the vision. Why had I suddenly seen a vision of her? It confused me even more then why I couldn't see her before. She had to be ok, right?

* * *

**Well sorry its short but obviously next chapter bella 'wakes' up. Will she be better or worse? Find out next chapter, you know a review makes the chapters come faster….**


	9. i'm sorry

**OK guys, Im sorry to upset you, but this is not an update. I know you all probably want to kill me for not updating (for some stories its been months) and I'm truly sorry. But a couple of my stories I've hit a road block or I've lost some passion for it and I just can't post a crappy chapter. I want my readers to have the best, and I don't feel its appropriate of me to give you a lame-o chapter i spent five minutes writing. Thats not fair to you.**

**Plus, A lot has been going on and happening. With my grandfathers passing, this christmas was a very sad one for our family, and to say i was in a good mood this holiday season would be a lie. School has also taken a big chunk out of my time. (Finals were brutal, but I passed and have a GPA of 3.6! yay me!) ((not that you care))**

**But my promise as a writer is to finish all my stories. **

**I may not post every day, week or month, but I am constantly thinking about how to have bella react to edward as a human, or how edward will help bella through her abusive home life, or how bella will survive an incurable illness. You can ask my boyfriend, just the other day around midnight while we were watching some random TV show I had an epiphany for one of my stories! literally i jumped from the couch and yelled "thats it!" haha yeah...**

**I'm always reading, and writing for fanfiction, but I want my chapters to be the best quality I can give you, and I hope you can be patient. By all means, if you have any suggestions for the story you just need me to continue at like that exact moment, then message me or something! Trust me, I'll get a writing!**

**I know you'll probably slap me, but I have atleast 2 new stories/one-shots that I want to write. I know, I know, but dude these stories should be awesome.. I'm not saying I'm putting them up now, i'm just telling you their in the works.**

**Anyways, I hope everyone had a nice holiday season and that you are having a good start to the new year!**

**I'll be sure to post soon, so please be patient!**

**Lend me your ideas, Ill give you credit! (duhhh)**

**sincerely- katykat18**


	10. slap away

Ok, so I give full permission for you all to shoot me, slap me or do anything at your will. I have not given up on these stories its just life tends to get in the way.

swear to god I prolly have the worst luck in all humanity..ok maybe not. My dad has been recently diagnosed with the same lung cancer my grandpa had just died from and my boyfriend of three years broke up with me because he cant make up his mind if hes happy or not and some other bull crap.

my spring break is coming up soon and Im heading down to texas to visit my grandma (fun...) so Im taking my laptop with me so i can write. Im gunna be in a trailer for 24 hours to and from texas so Ill have tons of time to write..hopefully. Im not promising anything but I do hope to update atleast one more chapter for each story before I leave which is April 8th.

i thank you all for the support and awesome reviews you guys leave me. they really make me happy.

and also: for those of you who were confused about some of my stories:

save me: yes she was sent to a mental hospital by renee, you'll find out why hopefully next chapter.

pandora's box: in a nutshell you could call them lab rats lol. once again the full explanation is coming in the next chapter.

i think ill be updating for these two stories sooner then the rest of my other stories just because these are easier to work with. Sick, Enemy Attraction and what not...well writers block is a b****.

so ill hopefully hear from you soon in reviews when i post new chapters!

once again im so sorry

i know i write more authors notes than chapters, and I know theyr buzzkills.

so.... slap away.


End file.
